blackout
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Di sini bumi terbasuh tirta langit, tak henti-henti, tetapi tidak terengkuh hitam. Niscaya di tempatnya pun demikian. Hanya saja, di sana ia terengkuh kegelapan tanpa penghabisan. / "Tetsuya-ku pasti sudah tahu 'kan, harus apa untuk mendapatkan ini semua?" / For #Lovelyphantomchallenge by Ashrey De /


_Kamu kembali termangu di depan jendela berkabut itu. Rinai mengaburkan pandang, samar terlihat hanya kelam. Namun, kau tetap memandang tembus keluar sana. Entah apa yang coba dilihat pada keruh itu. Kepal tangan menumpu pipi dan hembus hangat menguap, mengaburkan kaca yang memang telah buram karena rintik air. Di sini bumi terbasuh tirta langit, tak henti-henti, tetapi tidak terengkuh hitam. Kamu bergumam begitu lalu terdiam kembali. Jeda sejenak menggantung, membiarkan tangis alam menjerit sesuka hati pada hening ini. Lalu bibirmu kembali bergerak, melantun syahdu sebuah lirihan yang menjadi sandingan gumam sebelumnya,_

 _._

 _Niscaya di tempatnya pun demikian. Hanya saja, di sana ia terengkuh kegelapan tanpa penghabisan._

 _._

 _Wajahmu terpoles senyum. Lembut sekali. Matamu pun memancarkan kasih yang tak ada habisnya. Akan tetapi, romanmu menyendu. Perih luka terpahat di sana. Lagi-lagi kenyal merah kembar itu membuka dan membiarkan suara halusmu memenuhi ruang tempatmu berdiam di muka jendela._

 _._

 _._

" _Tunggulah aku. Akan kutuntun dirimu keluar dari kelam itu. Meski kau menampik, meski kau meradang, aku akan tetap membebaskanmu dari kebingungan. Membawamu menuju cahaya di ujung kegelapan. Bersabarlah."_

— _Kau sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali di hari basah ini. Dan entah berapa kali di hari-hari basah yang lalu-lalu._

.

.

* * *

 **BLACKOUT**

 **Disclimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

BLACKOUT © Hyori Sagi

 **Summary** : Di sini bumi terbasuh tirta langit, tak henti-henti, tetapi tidak terengkuh di tempatnya pun demikian. Hanya saja, di sana ia terengkuh kegelapan tanpa penghabisan. / "Tetsuya-ku pasti sudah tahu 'kan, harus apa untuk mendapatkan ini semua?" /

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :** Mainly 2nd POV. Alur maju-mundur. OOC. Typos. Oneshoot. AU. Sibling!AkaKuro. Oreshi-Bokushi menjadi satu kesatuan seperti di akhir chapter Extra game—tentu disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita juga, hehe...

 **Notes :** Italic for present time. Dan iya, genrenya gak salah kok.

.

 **For #Lovelyphantomchallenge by Ashrey De**

.

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

.

.

 _Masih segar di ingatanmu bagaimana awal kisah ini terajut._

Pada suatu masa di mana dedaunan menguning dan terhempas angin menyapa bumi, dirimu yang hanyut dibuai jejak tinta bersisian dengan dirinya barang sejenak—sebelum dia memunggungimu lantaran derap kalian cacat rima. Bahumu dan lengannya sempat bertubrukan cukup keras saat dia melewatimu, cukup untuk membuatmu setengah terjungkal serta cukup membuatnya menjeda langkah dan menoleh ke arah asal. Kamu menemukan gurat heran di wajah setengah maskulin itu, pun di sepasang bola mata bersepuh keemasan yang aktif menyapu pandang. Hal itu tentu saja berhasil membuatmu mendengus pelan, dia pasti tidak dapat menemukan dirimu yang kini membungkuk demi sebuah lektur bersampul hitam.

Kau mendengarnya bermonolog, lebih tepatnya bertanya pada hempas angin, siapa—apa yang beradu dengan tangan kekarnya. Hambar tawa senyap meluncur dari labiamu, lazuandi cerahmu menyirat simpati. Terus saja mengoceh pada semesta hingga sekarat, diri ini tak pegari jika kau hanya sibuk melontar ampas pada jagat, begitu pikirmu. Buntal kertas kau tepuk-tepuk tanpa suara, mengusir partikel tak diinginkan di lembar gading itu. Balut aswad tak luput dari sentuh jemarimu, kau bersyukur buku ukuran saku tersebut tidak jatuh ke genangan di samping buku itu tergeletak tadi. Rupanya jalan ini belum kering benar dari tangis langit lusa lalu.

Hendak melanjut langkah, dirimu dikejutkan oleh gemam tercekat dari dia yang masih betah mencari eksistensimu. Yang kau dengar, ia menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya baru saja bersenggolan dengan sesuatu dari alam lain. Lalu ia mulai mengoceh macam-macam yang membuat telingamu panas. Hei, jika disamakan dengan lelembut kau masih bisa terima karena biasa. Namun dia, si pemuda kuning itu, menyamakanmu dengan utusan neraka yang mendambakan parasnya dan bermaksud menguliti wajahnya lalu memakainya untuk menjebloskan manusia ke kobaran api abadi. Apa dia gila? Pikiran macam apa itu?

Dia bergidik, lengan atasnya ia usap-usap kasar. Mulutnya masih saja bercuap-cuap perihal makhluk gaib ketakutannya. Kau sekali lagi mendengus, prihatin dengan nyali si dia yang terlampau hina. Iba juga kamu jikalau pemuda tinggi itu menyecap utopia kelam malam nanti. Hela napasmu membubung, kau memutuskan untuk menegurnya—memberitahu keberadaanmu.

Safa yadmu menyapa bentang seurna arang. Ada gelitik untuk bersiul yang berdesir-desir di sanubarimu, bahan mantelnya kulit asli, bulu di kerahnya pasti asli pula—dasar borju. Kau melihatnya tersentak dan lantas menoleh pada direksi dimana dirimu berada. Pancang safir ceylon milikmu tepat menghujam topaz miliknya. Kedip-kedip lalu melompat mundur penuh kejut beberapa langkah. Kau sih hanya memandang santai, atau datar kata orang-orang. Reaksinya umum, kurang seru—begitu sabda binarmu.

Tak kaubiarkan sira memelopori cakap. Kaubilang padanya bahwa dia menabrakmu, keras sekali. Kamu juga mewartakan padanya bahwa berkat tabrakannya kamu hampir tersungkur. Di sepanjang tuturmu, kamu melihatnya melongo tapi kau tak hiraukan. Kamu hanya ingin segera melanjutkan avonturmu. Ini juga kamu merasa heran sendiri, mau-maunya kamu meluangkan waktu demi insiden tak guna begini. Sering terjadi—terlalu sering malah, namun sampai repot-repot menjelaskan, baru kali ini. Kamu terheran sendiri, kok demikian? Apa karena kilau citrine itu? Kilapnya memang memesona, penuh gairah serta warna. Seperti melihat mentari di padang bunga saat musim semi.

Kamu menyudahi dan dia telah mengganti mimik. Matanya makin berkilau (terlalu silau untukmu), parasnya cerah sekali. Kedua telapak besarnya mencengkram kuat sisi-sisi tubuhmu—lengan atasmu, kau bisa merasakan semangat menggebu-gebu dari sentuhannya. Tentu saja kau bingung juga risih.

"Kamu manis sekaliiiI!" Jeritnya kala itu. Kau yang baru setengah jalan memisah belah bibir dibuat terkejut karenanya. Dia mengguncang heboh tubuh kecilmu dan kamu merasa perutmu diaduk-aduk.

Lalu dia menghujanimu dengan tanya. Kamu pusing mendengarnya, ia berbicara terlalu cepat dan terlalu banyak. Mau menyela juga, kaubilang saat itu kau terlalu pusing hingga bingung bagaimana memangkas rajut tanya yang tercipta. Jadilah opsi pertama yang melintas langsung kau realisasikan. Tapak dewa kebanggaanmu kaudaratkan di perut pemuda kuning berisik itu, saat dia mengaduh, kaugunakan momen tersebut untuk mengambil langkah seribu.

 _Kamu tersenyum geli mengingatnya._

 _Hujan di luar mereda, menyisakan dingin menusuk dan aroma tanah lembab. Kursi yang menjadi temanmu menikmati hujan kautinggalkan, beralih menuju ruang lain di bangunan ini. Dirimu tak berdiam lama di sana, sekian waktu setelah memasuki ruang berpintu mahoni itu kamu bergegas ke pintu utama. Sambil berjalan ke sana, kamu mengenakan mantel panjang kesukaanmu, mantel khaki pemberian seseorang. Katamu, langit mulai berhenti menangis, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung. Kamu bilang begitu seraya mengenakan alas kaki—sebuah sepatu boots kulit yang dulunya jarang sekali dipakai. Setelahnya, kamu menghilang di balik pintu dengan payung merah di tangan kiri._

.

.

 _Cerita berikutnya yang akan selalu kau dengungkan adalah perjumpaan kedua kalian._

Di penghujung musim daun berjatuhan, kamu dibujuk oleh sepupu merahmu ke sebuah jamuan. Tentu saja kau menolak keras, acara yang dijanjikan sepupumu itu selalu sukses membuatmu mual. Baju necis, perempuan dan lelaki yang bersolek, bincang berat nan berbisa, gestur penuh tipu muslihat, makanan mahal, kamu menolak ribuan kali dengan dalih bukan duniamu. Dan Akashi Seijuurou, si biang keladi, punya ribuan cara untuk membuatmu luluh. Kali itu kamu bertekad untuk membuat benteng pertahanan yang lebih kokoh, apapun alasan yang dia lemparkan akan kautangkis sekuat tenaga. Nyatanya, saat kau melihatnya datang dengan plastik berlogo sebuah restoran cepan saji kesukaanmu yang berisi box botol dengan enam _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran medium, seperti orang kalap kauterjang dia. Seijuurou terkekeh sambil menahan puncak kepala biru mudamu dan kantung plastik dijunjung tinggi,

"Tetsuya-ku pasti sudah tahu 'kan, harus apa untuk mendapatkan ini semua?" tanyanya waktu itu. Sebuah senyum manis kelewat beracun dia hadiahkan. Kau mendesis tak suka namun tak menampik jika dirimu seratus persen telah jatuh ke perangkapnya. Kamu mengepalkan tinju, gemetar geram tubuhmu. Kesalnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun, sehingga tak ada opsi lain selain mengangguk sambil merengut. Kamu ingat tempo lalu Seijuurou pernah membantingmu ke kasur karena kau begitu keras menolak ajakannya. Setelah membantingmu, dia juga menindihmu—lalu menggelitiki sampai mampus. Horor sekali, kamu sampai trauma karenanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum teduh dan mengusap helaian langit milikmu, terpukaulah engkau selalu. Akashi Seijuurou terlihat begitu memesona, harus kauakui meski enggan. Kenapa iblis satu ini bisa begitu terlihat _angelic_ kala ukiran teduh itu terbuat, pikirmu.

"Sana siap-siap. Kita berangkat lima belas menit lagi," begitulah titahnya.

Lima belas menit yang dijanjikan Seijuurou pun lewat beberapa sekon dan kalian berdua telah duduk manis di dalam mobil sedan hitam metalik milik si merah. Seraya memasang sabuk pengaman, lidahmu lincah melontar tanya. Seperti acara macam apa yang akan kalian hadiri, apa saja yang harus kamu lakukan di sana, orang-orang macam apa lagi yang mau Seijuurou suguhkan, dan masih banyak lagi. Anak Paman Masaomi itu sampai menjejalkan biskuit dari toples di dashboard ke mulut rewelmu karena kamu terus berkicau bak burung murai batu. Suara sedak keras langsung memenuhi spasi kosong, disusul gerutuan dan tawa tertahan yang muncul hampir berbarengan. Kamu bertanya dengan nada tajam, kemana Seijuurou yang terkenal tenang dan berwibawa? Dan dibalas sindiran tak kalah menohok dari si objek, kemana Tetsuya yang pendiam dan datar? Saling sindir dan gurau memang camilan kalian jika bersama. Bagai sisi koin yang saling memunggungi, begitulah sikap kalian di hadapan masing-masing. Topeng sosial yang kamu dan Seijuurou pakai setiap saat tanpa ragu kalian lepas dan simpan selama menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tiap detik jam selalu terasa menyenangkan bersama si pria muda. Dua jam perjalanan tak terasa lamanya. Sebuah kedai kopi bernuansa Eropa abad tujuh belas menjadi santapan dua pasang iris delima dan sian. Letak kedai tersebut agak tersisih dari kota, berada tepat di pinggiran kota yang bersebelahan langsung dengan perbukitan kecil berhias pohon maple dan rerumputan hijau. Di sela rumpun zamrud, warna-warni bunga dandellion liar menyemarakkan lukisan alam. Kamu berdecak kagum, kilat-kilat kesima berletupan dari mata.

Seijuurou menepikan mobil di lahan berpaving blok di sisi barat kedai. Sudah ada lima mobil lain yang terparkir di sana, satu warna kuning cerah (yang langsung kausindir norak), satu biru tua metalik, dua putih (dengan jenis mobil berbeda, satu _small_ SUV; satu lagi MPV), dan marun. Ditambah sedan hitam Seijuurou, lapangan parkir tersebut terlihat penuh. Slot yang tersedia memang hanya sepuluh, sehingga dengan enam mobil saja sudah menghabiskan spasi yang ada. Di sisi kanan depan kedai terdapat pula parkiran sepeda yang hanya terisi dua. Dari jendela tigaperempat dinding, terlihat keriuhan dan suka cita di dalam bagunan yang tersusun dari bata klinker(1) itu. Beberapa pemuda asyik bersenda gurau di meja dan sebagian lainnya di depan bar.

"Reuni?" tanyamu setelah selesai menganalisis keadaan kedai dari dalam mobil. Seijuurou menggeleng, kunci dilepas dari pengaman setir.

"Tidak bisa dibilang reuni sih, karena ada beberapa teman kantor yang hadir. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut kumpul dengan kenalan?" nada yang digunakannya setengah ragu, dikata pertanyaan tapi lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Kamu mengangguk paham, sabuk pengaman dilepas dan tas selempang di pangkuan kausampirkan di bahu. Sepupumu turun terlebih dahulu lalu bergegas membukakan pintu bagianmu. Terang saja kau mendengus, perlakuan berlebih seperti itu tidak kau suka. Tapi memangnya Seijuurou peduli?

Kalian berjalan beriringan, lengan jejaka delima melingkar protektif di bahumu. Samar kau hidu aroma kayu manis dari lengan berbalut kemeja dongker di bahu. Rupanya saudaramu itu menyukai parfum yang kauhadiahkan di pertambahan usianya yang ke-enambelas beberapa tahun (tepatnya delapan tahun) silam. Pahat manis terbubuh tipis di ranum, Seijuurou cocok dengan harum _korintje_ (2), sabdamu diam-diam.

Suara lonceng berdenting nyaring saat pintu masuk rumah kopi yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat arang dibuka dari luar. Para insan di dalam serentak menoleh ke satu titik, ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang akhirnya hadir. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Seijuurou dan kamu yang berdiri di depan lawang terbuka. Meski begitu, kamu yakin perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada eksistensi di sebelahmu. Satu per satu dari mereka menyapa Seijuurou dengan beragam cara sedangkan dia memukul rata respon untuk semua. Setelah membalas tegur, Seijuurou melepas rangkulannya dan melirikmu, meminta izin untuk mengenalkanmu lewat kontak mata yang ia lakukan. Kamu angkat bahu, gestur terserah. Toh tidak diperkenalkan pun bukan masalah.

Lelaki di sampingmu melangkah ke depan satu tapak. Ia mengenalkanmu dengan gestur yang begitu santun, suaranya pun halus sekali. Terus saja kau terenyuh dengan segala perlakuannya padamu. Binarmu meredup, ada pertanyaan yang selalu menggelitikmu jika Seijuurou terlalu banyak memberi afeksi. Apa semua ini dia lakukan hanya karena kasihan denganmu atau murni sebuah kasih sayang? Kamu tidak pernah bisa mencegah pikiranmu sendiri untuk tidak berpikir begitu. Seijuurou tahu benar bagaimana keadaan dirimu sepuluh tahun silam. Dia tahu sehancur apa dirimu dulu. Sehingga wajar bukan, jika kamu selalu berpikiran kurang baik jika dia terlalu memperhatikanmu?

Bola mata sewarna langit musim panas bergulir, memerhatikan wajah-wajah di depan. Dalam hati kamu tertawa, ekspresi mereka lawak sekali. Pasti mereka merasa dunia akan kiamat melihat air muka yang Seijuurou bagi. Akashi muda ini memang terbaik dalam membuat khalayak berekspresi konyol. Setelah perkenalan selesai, barulah para pemuda itu mencoba mencarimu (yang mana sebenarnya kau berdiri di samping Seijuurou meski selangkah di belakang). Kamu menghela napas, akan lama jadinya jika kamu tidak—

"Oh! Salam kenal, Kuroko," kamu mengerjap. Seorang pria muda –sepertinya seumuran dengan Seijuurou— berdiri tepat di depanmu dengan berkacak pinggang dan sedikit membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dan tinggimu yang hanya selisih beberapa senti saja. Gigi-giginya berderet rapi, dia menyengir omong-omong, dan matanya menyipit ramah. Terang saja kau tersentak mundur (dengan ekspresi tembok tentu saja). Wajahnya terlalu dekat—bukan, maksudmu kau terkejut karena baru kali ini ada yang menyadari kehadiranmu dengan cepat selain Seijuurou.

Dia berambut sehitam arang dan memiliki iris segelap awan mendung. Tatapannya tajam namun bersahabat. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou, ternyata Seijuurou anak bawang di sini—kekehmu dalam hati. Kamu membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan diri lagi secara formal. Si pemuda terkekeh, dia bilang kamu terlalu kaku. Tak lupa ia pun balas memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Takao Kazunari, dia temannya teman dekat Seijuurou sejak sekolah menegah pertama, Midorima Shintarou. Kamu mengangguk lalu melirik Midorima di meja kelima, ia sedang memandangmu acuh tak acuh sambil menyeruput kopi, pemuda hijau itu mengangguk sedikit padamu sebagai gestur sapaan. Kamu membalas dengan anggukan pula. Kamu mengenal Midorima dari Seijuurou. Pemuda itu satu-satunya teman yang pernah diajak berkunjung ke kediamanmu.

Yang lain berbondong-bondong mendekat dan mengajak berkenalan setelah sembuh dari keterkejutan akibat keberadaanmu yang setipis grafena(3). Aomine Daiki, Hayama Kotarou, Mibuchi Reo, Momoi Satsuki, Imayoshi Shouichi, Murasakibara Atsushi, Nijimura Shuuzou, dan sederet nama-nama lain yang sebagian besar sering kamu lihat di majalah dan televisi. Kamu melirik Seijuurou yang sudah asyik bertukar pikiran dengan Midorima Shintarou di meja lima, mengirim sinyal-sinyal terganggu karena kenalan-kenalannya tak jua enyah dan memberinya ruang privasi. Kamu yakin sebenarnya ahli waris keluarga Akashi itu menangkap sinyalmu, tetapi dia membiarkanmu. Pasti alasannya adalah agar kamu mau bersosialisasi dengan orang baru dan menambah nama di daftar temanmu. Huh, meski pendiam dan tertutup bukan berarti kesepian. Daftar temanmu tidak kosong kok. Gurat huruf Mayuzumi Chihirou dan Ogiwara Shigehiro terukir di sana.

Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki tiba-tiba membuat keributan dalam kerumuan itu. Masalahnya sepele, Aomine jengah melihat Momoi bergelayutan di lenganmu saking gemasnya dengan wajah manismu. Kau tak menyiakannya, dengan cepat kau menyelinap keluar kerumunan menggunakan kemampuan unik yang (sebenarnya) kau asah untuk kabur dari Seijuurou (sayangnya tidak pernah berhasil sekali pun). Kamu menamainya _misdirection_. Senyum riang imajiner terbentuk, senandung bahagia kau dendangkan pula secara imajiner. Kamu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah ringan. Sip, satu tekanan di _handle_ pintu, maka bebaslah engkau—

 **Brak!**

" _Kise Ryouta is back, minna-cchi_ ~!"

Semua automatis menghentikan kegiatan dan mengalihkan perhatian ke sosok cerah yang baru saja menjeblak pintu. Hening. Suara keras nan menyakitkan yang terdengar berbarengan dengan cempreng pembuka pintu, berhasil membungkam seluruh bunyi.

Dia yang dipandang berkedip bingung, perhatiannya lalu teralih pada sosok dengan rambut semerah darah yang berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri. Dia menyapa pemuda itu dengan ceria namun tak diindahkan. Iseng, ia jelalatan melihat sekitar. Dan kembali dibuat mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya menatap dia dengan tatapan horror berbumbu prihatin. Kamu yang sempat terkejut dengan hantaman di muka, seperti diingatkan pada rasa sakit saat Seijuurou angkat bicara. Aura tak mengenakkan yang diumbar Seijuurou pun memancingmu untuk meringis sambil berkata sakit dengan nada datar.

 _Bajumu setengah basah saat akhirnya kamu kembali ke rumah. Payung merah yang kaubawa tidak terlihat, mungkin kau taruh di teras. Engkau menunduk, menyembunyikan apapun ekspresi yang tengah kaupakai saat ini. Langkahmu biasa, gerikmu pun demikian. Boots kaulepas dan kauletakkan di spasi lemari sepatu dengan genkan. Mantelmu tak luput kaulucuti dan kaugantung di gantungan topi di sisi seberang._

 _Tiba-tiba kau terkikik di tengah koridor. Sepertinya kau teringat pertemuan keduamu itu. Setelah menghajarmu lewat perantara pintu, dia harus berurusan dengan Seijuurou yang marah besar karena telah melukai sepupu kesayangannya. Dia beribu kali sujud sembah meminta pengampunan darimu. Kamu yang kala itu menahan denyut nyeri di wajah harus pula sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menggelinjang di lantai saking gelinya perutmu melihat betapa takutnya dia pada Seijuurou yang bersilang tangan di belakangnya sambil menguarkan aura membunuh. Seijuurou tidak melepaskannya sampai kamu benar-benar dengan syarat_ vanilla milkshake _gratisan satu bulan penuh._

.

.

 _Dari arah dapur di selatan bangunan, bebunyian berupa letup-letup kecil adalah musik malam ini. Dua buah kursi makan berkaki jenjang teronggok begitu saja tanpa ada yang menghuni. Padahal busa-busanya yang terlapisi linen menggembung sempurna, mengukuhkan diri bahwa dia layak diduduki karena keempukan yang ditawarkannya. Di sini sepi. Tentu saja, yang menghuni hanya kamu seorang yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat di pantry. Tanganmu lincah mengiris daun bawang dan seledri untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam panci berisi sup kentang setengah jadi. Istirahat adalah kegiatan yang haram dikerjakan sepulang berkunjung, katamu. Dengan istirahat, kau hanya akan mengulang kilasan saat kau di sana dalam bentuk potongan-potongan film rusak di pikiranmu. Kamu benar-benar tidak butuh mengulas kejadian rutin itu. Hanya akan membuat sesak dan panas otak -panas hati._

 _Engkau akan menyibukkan diri mencipta rasa di dapur minimu. Setelahnya kau akan membawa semangkuk hasil karyamu dan duduk tenang di salah satu kursi makan di sebelah timur meja makan, membiarkan kursi satunya kosong tak berpenghuni. Dalam sunyi kaunikmati apapun yang kau buat itu seraya melirik jendela di sudut dapur, menikmati titik-titik cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo—_

— _sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan kini. Apakah sekarang semua itu juga menjadi rutinitas di hari basah?_

.

.

 **Black—**

.

.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal Kuroko-kun. Maaf tempo hari kita tidak berkenalan dengan baik. Hehe... Oh ya! Akashicchi banyak bercerita tentangmu loohh~" gelas plastik disodorkan, "Omong-omong, maaf sudah membuatmu membentur pintu. Aku tidak sengajaaaa. Kau mau memafkanku kan?"

Penalti pertama, Seijuurou lah yang mengatur jadwal. Lelaki itu rela bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo hanya demi mengawasi jalannya pertemuanmu dengan si penerima hukuman. Dia menatap sinis pemuda lain di seberang meja yang baru saja mencemari udara dengan suara melengkingnya. Kise Ryouta mengkerut, nyalinya ciut dihadiahi sorot sarat penghakiman. Kamu yang duduk di samping Seijuurou diam saja sambil menyeruput khidmat likuid kental kegemaranmu, tak ada niatan untuk buka suara sampai dipersilakan oleh sang api.

 _Mengenang momen menyenangkan di masa lalu menjadi pilihanmu saat kau merasa perlu untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, rasa tak mengenakkan yang bercokol di dada dapat terkikis meski sedikit. Sendok_ stainless _kau putar-putar tak menentu di dalam mangkuk yang telah kosong, mengaduk-aduk angin pengganti sup kentang yang tadinya mengisi setengah bagian cekung porselen itu. Lagi-lagi kau mengulum senyum (tepat seperti dugaanmu, hanya dengan mengenang sedikit saja sudah sukses mengguyur sukma yang sempat membara), penalti pertama itu benar-benar awal dari kisah kalian, meski sebenarnya yang paling awal adalah insiden di jalanan berkubang dekat halte bus SMP Teikou._

Waktu itu, setelah sepuluh menit memberi wejangan pada si kuning, Seijuurou mendapati panggilan dari Paman Masaomi yang memintanya segera pulang. Ada dokumen klien yang harus segera ia periksa—baru datang saat makan malam (dia sempat mengeluh betapa gapteknya klien satu itu. Apa dia tidak mengenal yang namanya email?—di lain sisi Kise melongo melihat Seijuurou mendumal), begitu pamitnya padamu. Seijuurou menawarkanmu tumpangan pulang, namun kamu menolak sebab masih ingin menikmati shake dan kentang goreng yang belum tandas. Aslinya sih kamu masih ingin lebih lama dengan Kise, siapa tahu ditraktir gelas kedua. Kamu pikir ia akan memaksa seperti seharusnya, ternyata Seijuurou mafhum dan meminta sang mentari untuk menggantikannya. Yang dimintai tolong mengiyakan dengan semangat—mengundang sorot selidik dari Seijuurou dan peringatan untuk tidak macam-macam denganmu. Kamu melongos, mulai lagi deh sikap induk ayamnya.

Ponsel merah milik saudaramu itu kembali berdering, mengingatkan Seijuurou untuk segera hengkang dan menembus jalan raya. Lelaki itu terlihat repot, antara mulut masih menyembur Kise Ryouta apa-apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan, dan jemari yang gatal untuk segera menghentikan rengekan ponsel lalu mengingatkan sang ayah untuk bersabar.

Jas abu Seijuurou kau tarik ujungnya, meminta perhatian secara non-verbal sekaligus menghentikan kegaduhan di meja kalian. Seijuurou menoleh, mata kalian bersibobrok. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Seijuurou menghela napas dan mengusap puncak kepalamu, senyum lembut disematkan. Lalu ia segera mengambil mantel di sandaran kursi dan mengenakannya. Sekali lagi memberi peringatan pada Kise untuk mengantarmu dengan selamat, pamit padamu sekaligus mengecup kening, dan akhirnya bergegas dengan telepon selular menempel di telinga. Kamu mendapati teman Seijuurou terbengong. Sepertinya pemandangan seorang Akashi muda berlaku penuh kasih sayang adalah sesuatu yang tak lazim

Sembuh dari keterkejutannya, pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta tersebut berbasa-basi mengenai waktu kepulangan dan alamat rumahmu. Lalu kalian mengobrol ringan, Kise menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Akashi; sikap Akashi padamu (dia langsung heboh sendiri mendengar beberapa fakta –yang menurutnya– mencengangkan); pekerjaan; hobi; dan hal remeh lain, kau menjawab ala kadarnya. Sisanya, pemuda emas itu lah yang bercuap.

Dari percakapan itu kau menghimpun beberapa informasi, pria ini, Kise Ryouta, adalah seorang model majalah. Sifatnya yang ceria dan supel sesuai untuk pekerjaannya itu. Ia tinggal di daerah yang dekat dengannmu, hanya berbeda tiga blok saja dari kompleks kondominium tempatmu bernaung. Kise mengenal Seijuurou di SMP, sama halnya dengan Midorima Shintarou. Katanya, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Nijimura Shuuzou, dan Momoi Satsuki juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan dia dan Seijuurou. Dulu mereka berlima dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai, Nijimura tidak terhitung karena dia senior dan Momoi tidak diikutkan pula karena posisinya hanya sebagai manajer meski gadis itu memiliki kemampuan mengumpulkan data yang luar biasa. Kise juga bercerita masa-masa mereka saat masih satu perguruan. Bagaimana sepupumu, si Seijuurou, meramu menu latihan yang begitu menyiksa. Pun bagaimana Akashi bersikap pada mereka, sesama tim reguler klub basket, dan khalayak umum. Ternyata ada perbedaan yang cukup signifikan, komentar Kise.

Kamu yang tadinya hanya diam mendengarkan, tergelitik jua untuk menimpali. Kamu membeberkan bahwa Seijuurou akan mengeluarkan sisi jahil nan menyebalkannya hanya pada orang-orang yang dia anggap cukup dekat dan bisa dia andalkan. Kise menangis haru secara konyol mendengarnya, ia bilang jika bertemu lagi dengan Akashi, akan ia hadiahi pelukan teletubies pada mantan kaptennya itu. Sontak kamu tertawa lepas. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Seijuurou nantinya ketika menerima hadiah yang Kise maksud, benar-benar mengocok sisi humormu.

Kamu tersentak. Ini kali pertamanya kamu tertawa lepas selain dengan Seijuurou. Kamu mendapati Kise terdiam sambil memandangimu lama. Diam-diam kau menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahmu. Apa kau tertawa dengan cara yang salah? Atau malah keputusanmu untuk tertawalah yang salah? Seketika kamu menyesal, kamu benar-benar buruk dalam bersosialisasi.

Tiba-tiba kedua pipimu terasa hangat, kamu melihat ada telapak besar manangkup masing-masing sisi wajahmu. Bola mata aqua bergulir, turqois dan topaz saling bertemu dan memandang. Gedoran kuat terasa di dadamu, cekat napas pun ikut andil menyiksa dada. Rasa-rasanya darah dalam tubuhmu sempat berhenti mengalir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya saling salip untuk mencapai pipi dengan segera. Kamu mengontrol diri untuk tidak memerah dan tidak langsung main gebuk anak orang, meski kamu yakin jika Seijuurou masih ada di sini pasti akan langsung setuju jika kau segera melancarkan jurus tapak dewa pada pemuda ini. Kamu yakin Kise Ryouta bisa hanya tinggal nama besok, jika Seijuurou tahu dia melakukan _sekuhara_ (4) padamu. Pegang-pegang pipi tanpa peringatan termasuk _sekuhara_ , 'kan?

Kamu bergidik saat tangan itu bergerak pelan, membuat gerakan mengelus halus. Jantungmu serasa berhenti beberapa saat. Gesekan kulitnya begitu nyaman terasa. Sekejap, sentuhan ringan tersebut berubah menjadi cubitan ganas,

"Ya ampun Kuroko _cchi_ manis sekali- _ssu_!" hah? Kuroko _cchi_? Apa itu—tidak yang lebih penting, sakit sekali cubitannya! Kamu mengaduh datar. Saking gemasnya, sepertinya Kise tidak mendengar keluhanmu. Kau sudah berniat menampar tangan-tangan kurang ajar Kise saat tanpa terduga penerus marga Kise tersebut melepaskan cubitannya dan menatapmu penuh. Lagi-lagi jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat. Kau akui meski begitu entah mengapa detakannya terasa nyaman—hei tunggu! Pikiran macam apa itu?!

"OH!" serunya setelah sibuk menelisik beberapa detik, "Kamu yang waktu itu bertabrakan denganku dan langsung hilang seperti hantu itu 'kan- _ssu_?" imbuhnya dengan nada kelewat girang. Tanpa sadar kamu telah menahan napas di jeda barusan. Berekspektasi liar mengharapkan kejadian penuh romansa seperti di novel yang pernah kau baca. Kamu mengangguk kaku sambil menyomot satu buah kentang. Sebenarnya itu caramu untuk menetralkan gurat wajah dan debuman di dada.

 _Seraya merapikan peralatan masak, kamu berkata pada malam, "Saat itu tidak sudi sekali aku mengakui bahwa ada orang lain selain Sei-_ nii _yang bisa membuatku merasakan debaran nyaman itu. Tak sudi pula aku mengaku bahwa bibit-bibit harmoni mulai tumbuh pula selain pada Sei-_ nii _, Mayuzumi-kun, dan Ogiwara-kun," tanganmu lincah membasuh panci dan talenan._

 _Ah ya, kau memang pernah berdeklarasi di bawah guyuran sinar rembulan bahwa kau tidak akan mudah dekat dan percaya dengan orang baru. Atas suruhan Seijuurou tentu saja. Itu terjadi saat kau baru menginjak usia enam tahun dan si bocah merah sedang dalam masa-masa paling songongnya, dimana akhirnya umurnya terdiri dari dua digit._

 _Engkau mendengus geli, panci yang sudah bersih kau gantung di atas_ sink _, kalau dipikir sekarang, apa yang ditanamkan Seijuurou dulu ada benarnya. Sang kaisar merah tersebut hanya tidak ingin kau celaka karena mempercayai orang yang salah. Seketika ekspresi geli kembali berubah menjadi raut sebal. Tapi gara-gara ajarannya itu kamu hanya memiliki sedikit teman, sungutmu._

 _Selesai dengan urusan dapur, kakimu membawamu menuju ruang santai di sebelah ruang makan, tersekat oleh partisi setengah kaca yang tidak menutupi keseluruhan ruang. Tubuhmu kau hempaskan ke sofa beludru hadiah dari Paman Masaomi saat kau pindah ke sini. Kau menggapai malas remot tv di ujung lain loveseat ini lalu menyalakan benda persegi panjang di almari dan mengganti salurannya secara acak. Sebuah drama di channel tiga membuatmu kembali bernostalgia._

 _Dulu juga, Kise memintamu berkencan dengannya setelah satu bulan saling mengenal. Tepatnya saat hukuman untuk mentraktirmu tepat usai. Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan adegan yang tengah ditayangkan di televisi flatnya sekarang. Apa yang disodorkan drama tersebut terlalu bagus untuk dibandingkan dengan awal kisah kasih mereka._

 _._

 _._

Dahan pepohonan tidak lagi memiliki dedaunan sebagai mahkotanya. Jalan-jalan kota Tokyo dihiasi dengan pohon-pohon gundul. Tiap ranting dan cabangnya terekspos bebas, memerlihatkan lekuk eksotis yang selama ini disembunyikan rimbun patera. Suhu kota Tokyo menurun cukup signifikan, menandakan musim bergugurannya dedaunan telah lama berakhir dan telah lama masa gempuran kristal air dilakoni. Meski dingin menusuk tulang, namun jalan-jalan Tokyo sama sekali tidak sepi. Orang-orang saling desak dengan mantel-mantel tebal nan berlapis mereka. Jalan raya pun tak kalah ramainya. Di tengah lautan manusia, kamu berdesakan. Tujuanmu adalah sebuah bangunan modern yang berada di seberang pedestrian tempatmu berjalan saat itu. Kaca-kaca besarnya mempertontonkan dengan jelas suasana ramai bangunan berkedok restoran cepat saji dengan lambang huruf 'M' kapital tersebut.

Selepas menyebrangi zebra cross, kamu memasuki restoran tadi sambil melihat sekeliling, mencari sebuah eksistensi yang telah bertukar janji denganmu beberapa hari lalu. Untungnya tidak sulit menemukannya, sosok itu begitu mencolok di sana. Dengan rambutnya yang secerah mentari pagi dan pakaian yang cukup terbilang lebih modis dari kebanyakan orang, dia sangat mudah untuk ditemukan. Kamu menghampirinya, si dia (lagi-lagi) tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Halo, kalian rutin bertemu selama satu bulan dan dia tidak terbiasa juga dengan hawa tipismu? Ternyata ada juga yang lebih bodoh dari Ogiwara-kun, sindirmu.

Kursi merah kau geser dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara barang sepelan bentur helai kertas yang jatuh ke lantai. Sejujurnya kau paling senang melihat wajah-wajah terkesiap orang-orang yang kau kagetkan. Jahat? Bukankah lebih jahat yang tidak menyadari keberadaanmu? Setelahnya kamu duduk diam sambil menatap lurus pada si pemuda lemon. Wajahmu memang tak berekspresi, tetapi debaran jantungmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengindikasikan jika kau memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus lain pada sang surya. Kau melengos, butuh lebih dari dua minggu untukmu mengakui perasaan ganjil tersebut. Dan butuh dua orang gigih guna membuatmu menerima rasa itu. Plus, butuh dua orang pula untuk membantumu menyembunyikan semua ini dari seseorang.

Kamu menumpu kepala dengan kepalan tangan, benakmu menarikan ribuan tanya. Mengapa seorang tertutup sepertimu bisa jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kise Ryouta? Kau mencintai keheningan, kau menikmati kesendirian, dan kau suka kedamaian. Lantas, apa yang menarikmu untuk menyerahkan hati pada orang yang berkontradiksi denganmu? Hibat itu tidak waras, gila. Hibat tak mengenal yang namanya batasan, dia keji dan manis di saat bersamaan. Bocah bau kencur sepertimu belum waktunya menyicip euforia cinta, mana kuat, begitu hina Mayuzumi tempo lalu. Saat si pemuda kelabu tersebut berkata demikian, jelas kamu terhina. Tetapi setelah dipikir kembali, memang benar adanya. Mayuzumi tidak bermaksud mencelamu, itu caranya untuk menyampaikan sebuah nasihat.

Jam dinding di bagian pelayanan kau lirik. Sudah lima menit berlalu dan orang yang kau maksud tak kunjung menyadarimu. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan manusia satu itu dengan tampang kelewat serius sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan sekeliling? Engkau menghela pasrah, memaklumi ketidakpekaan orang di hadapanmu. Tanganmu yang bebas mengambil kertas bekas bungkusan burger yang telah diremas berbentuk bola di samping sikut objekmu yang menumpu di meja—lalu melemparkannya ke muka cantik si target.

Dalam bayangmu, sudah tereka bagaimana reaksi yang terjadi. Di luar dugaan, ternyata reaksi yang kau bayangkan itu tidak terjadi sama sekali. Dia hanya memejam reflek lantas kembali membuka mata dengan kasual. Kemudian dia ber-oh pendek diikuti pernyataan kedatanganmu. Mukanya tetap memancarkan keseriusan. Dia izin memesan vanilla shake terakhirmu tanpa basa-basi secuil pun. Kontan kau terpaku. Reaksi dingin macam itu baru pertama kali kau dapatkan darinya. Biasanya, si pemuda akan terlonjak heboh dengan kedatanganmu yang bagai lelembut. Selanjutnya, ia akan melancarkan aksi gemasnya dengan memelukmu atau mencubit pipi-pipi gembilmu. Belum pernah dia hanya merespon dingin dan berlalu memesankan minuman.

Ada denyut nyeri kau rasakan. Sial, kata-kata Mayuzumi dan wajah menyebalkannya langsung terngiang. Mana kauduga jika penolakan kecil saja sudah memberi rasa sakit yang sebegitu memilukan. Ada kecewa dan sesal yang mulai mengeruk sebagian kecil sudut hatimu. Membunuh janin yang bahkan baru berupa gumpalan darah kecil? Sinting, memang. Tapi daripada menunggunya tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi bentuk baru yang lebih kokoh, lebih baik dihabisi saja ketika baru terbentuk. Engkau lihat objek cintamu mendekat. Sebuah kemasan plastik berbentuk silinder digenggam di tangan kanan. Tangan satunya membawa sebuah sedotan yang masih terlapisi kertas pembungkus. Kamu menyinyir dalam hati, itu ejekan untuk perasaanmu ya?

Gelas diletakkan di meja terlebih dahulu baru disusul sedotan di sebelahnya. Kamu menatap kedua benda itu agak lama, kemuadian beralih menatap dia yang sudah kembali menyamankan diri di kursi seberang. Dia berkedip dan bertanya ada apa. Kau jawab saja dengan gelengan, malas bersuara saat hati terasa remuk redam. Kamu mengambil sedotan dan merebok kertasnya dengan hati-hati lalu melebarkan kertas tersebut, sebuah kebiasaan yang mendarah daging. Di depanmu dia terlihat tegang, kau tak mengerti mengapa. Setelah itu kau membalik kertasnya dan berniat meluruskannya saat tanpa sengaja langitmu menangkap sebuah bait di permukaan itu. Hadiah tersembunyi? Kamu baru tahu jika ada _event_ seperti itu di restoran tersebut. Mau tak mau kau membacanya, tulisannya berwarna oranye menyala, persis warna pembungkus burger yang kamu lempar tadi. Kamu bergidik dalam hati, bikin sakit mata dan susah dibaca, keluhmu tak terucap. Sambil sedikit menyipitkan mata, kau baca itu.

'Ini mungkin shake terakhir di hukumanku. Tapi bisakah ini menjadi shake pertama dalam hubungan kita?'

. . . .

Kertas lecek itu sukses meluncur dari pegangan. Matamu melebar dan bibirmu terkatup rapat. Pikiran blank, tak fokus jua. Suara dia yang memanggilmu dengan cemas terdengar begitu jauh, terlampau jauh dari kesadaranmu saat itu. Tubuhmu rasanya ringan dan kaki seperti tidak menapak pada daratan. Kamu terbuai fantasi sesaat yang begitu memabukkan. Kise Ryouta dan dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Edan, ini cara terabsurd yang pernah kamu tahu!

.

.

.

 _Kamu ingat, setelahnya kalian berkencan untuk pertama kalinya._

Hari memang sudah gelap. Namun belum cukup larut untuk melakukan jalan-jalan ringan. Kalian memutuskan untuk langsung mengadakan kencan pertama sekeluarnya kalian dari restoran. Jalan yang kalian lewati ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan juga merupakan pasangan seperti kalian. Waktu itu malam Minggu, jadi wajar jika pedestrian dipenuhi dengan para pemabuk asmara.

Kencan itu terasa canggung sekaligus mendebarkan. Lirik-lirikan malu saling kalian lempar sebelum akhirnya saling buang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona. Kau macam ABG labil yang baru mengenal pacaran, meski benar faktanya bahwa tempo hari perdana kau menyecap hubungan seperti itu. Ragu-ragu Kise bertanya padamu sambil menggaruk tengkuk,

"Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu, Kuroko _cchi_?"

Kamu menelusupkan sebagian wajah semakin dalam pada lipatan syal di leher. Tidak kau jawab dengan lisan, tetapi dengan dua jari yang menaut telunjuk yang lebih besar itu pasti cukup sebagai jawabannya. Dari sudut mata, dapat kau lihat wajah Kise yang membara bagai kayu dalam perapian. Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu menangkup keseluruhan telapakmu, menyalurkan hangat tubuh dari pertemuan kulit kalian. Tersenyumlah kamu di balik rajut itu. Kau nyamankan jemarimu di sela jemarinya dan kaueratkan genggaman kalian. Lima derajat celcius tidak lagi terasa dingin bagimu dan dia.

 _Itu adalah salah satu saat dimana kalian merasa begitu bahagia dan tak terpisahkan. Rasa-rasanya dunia hanya milik kalian berdua. Kamu begitu terlena dengan hubungan manis yang baru kau cecap itu. Kamu lupa, ada seseorang yang terus mengawasimu dari bayang. Benar jika kamu merasa aman, karena kau beranggapan, ada dua ksatria yang telah mengikrarkan janji untuk tutup mulut. Namun kau tak bisa ingat kala itu, bahwa seseorang yang kau maksud memiliki mata dan telinga dimana-mana. Ia mengetahui segala hal apalagi yang bersangkutan denganmu, tak mungkin luput dari pantauannya. Sayang sekali, kau benar-benar terlena._

 _._

 _._

Terhitung dua bulan lamanya Seijuurou tak pernah menghubungimu. Mulanya kau cemas, pasalnya pemuda itu rutin bertukar kabar denganmu dua kali sehari minimal. Lama kelamaan, kamu tak begitu mempedulikannya, mungkin jadwal Seijuurou terlampau padat sampai-sampai tak dapat menghubungimu seperti biasa. Tetapi saat kamu mendapati Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu kamar kondominium-mu, dengan raut kelewat datar, kamu bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa, Sei- _nii_?" katamu waktu itu. Dia menatap dalam kedua matamu. Mau tak mau bahumu sedikit menegang dihadiahi tatapan se-intens itu.

"Tidak mau mempersilakanku masuk?" tanyanya balik. Kamu mengernyit, tidak biasanya Seijuurou bertanya demikian dengan nada hampa.

Kamu jadi salah tingkah. Kamu pun tidak mengerti mengapa keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari porimu. Setengah ragu, kaugeser tubuhmu dan kauberi cukup ruang untuk Seijuurou masuk. Dia masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bagian belakang sepatu kerjanya ia injak guna melepas benda itu dari kakinya. Sebuah anomali dilakukan oleh si lelaki ceri. Jantungmu berdetak cepat, entah mengapa kamu takut dengan kedatangan Seijuurou kali itu. Pintu kau tutup dan kamu cepat-cepat mengejar Seijuurou yang melangkah lebar menuju ruang santai.

Tawaran teh hijau kau layangkan. Seijuurou menggeleng sebagai balasan. Ia memerintahkanmu untuk duduk di sisinya dan langsung kau laksanakan tanpa banyak bersuara. Seperti akan di sidang, kata hatimu.

Lalu tanpa bisa kau duga, Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar tajam, "Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Ryouta?"

Tercekat. Napas pun berhenti dilakukan seketika. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, matamu membola. Bibirmu kelu dan kamu juga tergagap. Bukannya kamu takut untuk memberitahu perihal hubunganmu dengan Kise, tapi reaksi yang diberikan Seijuurou benar-benar membuatmu ciut. Kamu paling takut pada amarah Seijuurou. Seperti pepatah, diam-diam menghanyutkan. Kolam tenang pun ada saatnya beriak ganas.

Seijuurou kalap melihat responmu. Dia membentak, meneriakimu, dan menghujammu dengan kata-kata setajam pedang baru diasah. Kamu tidak berani melawan. Tidak, sebelum Seijuurou menyinggung hal yang benar-benar membangkitkan keberanianmu.

"Kau hanya akan mendapat kesengsaraan jika bersamanya! Putuskan hubungan kalian yang sekarang—"

"Cukup!" urat-urat di leher putihmu tercetak cukup jelas. Meneriakan pada semesta betapa tingginya suaramu kala itu.

"Sekarang kau bernyali membentakku?!"

"Aku bilang cukup! Pergi sebelum kulempari dengan piring!"

"Kau tidak akan bera—"

"KELUAR!"

.

Seminggu setelah pertengkaran hebatmu dengan Seijuurou, seperti mengejek, dewi fortuna kembali memunggungimu.

Kise Ryouta dikabarkan mengalami sebuah kecelakaan.

.

 _Kisahmu selalu terhenti di sana. Entah bagaimana keadaan Kise setelah kecelakaan itu. Entah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seijuurou pasca keributan itu. Bibirmu terkunci rapat. Tak ada lagi kisah yang kau bagi pada sunyi._

 _Jadi, sebenarnya sudah berapa musim terlewati semenjak hari itu?_

.

.

.

— **out**

.

.

.

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota metropolitan bernama Tokyo. Payung-payung saling berhimpit bagai jamur yang mekar di kaki pohon. Kecipak basah terdengar bersahutan di pedestrian. Seorang bermantel khaki melangkah terburu, setengah berlari. Payung merah digenggam seerat mungkin agar tidak terbawa angin yang ditimbulkan oleh lajunya sendiri. Uap-uap tipis berlomba-lomba meluncur dari belah bibirnya yang sedikit memutih. Banjir keringat di wajah menunjukkan seberapa kerasnya dia berlari ditengah gempuran hujan.

Di sebuah persimpangan, ia berbelok kilat. Sebuah gedung tua nampak di kejauhan. Begitu gelap, berbanding terbalik dengan gedung-gedung lain yang begitu bergemerlap. Entitas dengan payung sewarna mawar merah semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

Begitu sampai di gedung yang dimaksud, ia bergerak menuju lantai teratas gedung tersebut. Untung saja gedung itu tidak setinggi gedung lain di sekitarnya yang seperti hendak mencakar cakrawala. Gedung yang ia tuju hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai. Namun sialnya, tidak ada lift di sana. Ah, jika pun ada, itu tidak akan berguna di situasi seperti sekarang.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah sehabis berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga, orang itu menggedor tak sabaran salah satu pintu di ujung lantai tersebut.

"KISE-KUN INI AKU!" teriaknya panik.

Suara bentur dan klontrang berisik seketika terdengar dari balik pintu—entahlah warna apa. Tidak terlihat. Selang beberapa saat, pintu yang tadi digedor keras, terbuka dengan rusuh.

"Kuroko _cchi_! Huweee~!"

Langsung saja seorang pemuda tinggi menubruk tamunya dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Bahu sang tamu langsung basah oleh air mata pemuda itu. Yang dipeluk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemilik kamar. Ia membisikkan kata, tidak apa-apa, dengan hati-hati. Mereka cukup lama bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu di tengah gulita. Yang lebih pendek kembali memecah senyap terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Keluarlah dari gedung bobrok ini. Aku tidak sanggup jika terus-terusan menerjang badai hanya untuk menemuimu, Kise-kun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kise seketika melepaskan pelukan terhadap tamunya. Wajah sehabis menangisnya ternodai dengan gurat merajuk.

"Kuroko _cchi_ aku—"

"Tunggulah aku. Akan kutuntun dirimu keluar dari kelam itu. Meski kau menampik, meski kau meradang, aku akan tetap membebaskanmu dari kebingungan. Membawamu menuju cahaya di ujung kegelapan. Bersabarlah," sela lawan bicaranya cepat. Kise berkedip cepat.

"Kau lupa dengan kata-kata itu? Aku memang memintamu untuk menunggu, dulu. Sekarang, penantianmu sudah berakhir. Gabungan tabungan kita pasti sudah cukup."

Kise menghela napas. Kuroko Tetsuya memang benar-benar seorang yang keras kepala. Jika sudah membuat suatu keputusan, maka bagaimanapun caranya, keputusan itu harus terealisasi. Itu bagus, tapi terkadang akan sangat menyebalkan. Seperti saat ini.

"Kalau Akashi _cchi_ tahu itu hasil patungan kita, makin seret restu kita, Kuroko _cchiiii_ ~" rengek pemuda dengan rambut kuning tersebut. Bahu sang kekasih ia guncang keki. Duh, otak bocah biru ini ketutupan vanilla milkshake ya? Masa dia gak kepikiran hal itu?

Di sisi lain Kuroko memberengut sebal, "Kise-kun kok tololnya gak pernah sembuh sih? Ya jangan sampai Sei- _nii_ tahu dong! Lagipula memang tabungan Kise-kun sendiri sekarang berapa sampai menyewa flat yang lebih layak saja tidak bisa?" sembur Kuroko. Nada dan tampangnya tetap sedatar jalan tol tapi kata-katanya begitu bergerigi menancap hati. Kise merasa dihantam besi berduri berkali-kali.

Kise meringis sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya, "Em... Nambah lima ratus yen dari jumlah dua bulan yang lalu," cicitnya dibumbui cengengesan ngeri. Bo, bener kan ini aura kekasih unyunya langsung sebelas-duabelas sama sepupu iblisnya.

Sengap kembali merajai. Kise buru-buru mengkeret ke balik pintu.

"... Jangan harap kau akan menemukanku di depan pintu flat bobrokmu lagi saat badai datang, Kise-kun. Aku capek. Silakan nikmati padam lampu setiap hujan menerpa. Aku pamit," dengan begitu Kuroko segera balik badan dan bergegas pulang. Payung merahnya ia tinggal. Bukan karena lupa, tapi ia terlalu malas meraba-raba dalam gelap hanya untuk seonggok payung. Nanti saja kapan-kapan ia ambil, atau beli lagi juga bisa. Ia menghiraukan rengekan dan jerit seorang Kise Ryouta yang tidak mau ditinggal sendirian dalam kebutaan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika pemuda kelebihan hormon itu takut gelap dan petir. Tapi anehnya masih saja _sotoy_ mendekam di flat bobrok dengan fasilitas mengkhawatirkan. Alasan sewanya yang sangat cocok dengan penghasilannya selalu dijadikan tameng bila orang-orang dekatnya menyuruhnya untuk segera mencari tempat tinggal baru yang lebih layak huni.

Cukup, Kuroko lelah, mz. Dia mau pulang terus makan sup kentang aja. Setelahnya bobo tenang sampai pagi datang menyingsing. Dia capek lahir dan batin menghadapi kebebalan kekasihnya itu. Dikasih solusi malah nambah masalah. Semaumulah, dia ikut arus saja. Melawan arus ternyata tidak baik baginya.

Sekarang ia sadar sepenuhnya maksud dari kata-kata tajam Seijuurou di pertengkaran mereka sbeberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berselisih hebat. Duduk perkaranya adalah Seijuurou yang tidak setuju jika dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kise. Bahkan sepupunya itu sampai hati membentaknya gara-gara dia tidak setuju untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Dia yang gelap mata, berusaha menutup rapat-rapat telinganya, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. Yang bisa ia lakukan kala itu hanya mengusir Seijuurou dan balas membentaknya.

.

Tetsuya ingat, Seijuurou kembali melancarkan protes beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari kamar kondominiumnya, "Kamu hanya akan kesusahan dengan Ryouta yang sekarang. Putuskan dia!"

"Aku tidak mungkin kesusahan jika bersama Kise-kun. Sei- _nii_ menyinggung masalah finansial kan?!" balasnya cepat.

"Ya. Finansial yang kusinggung di sini!"

"Sei- _nii_ pikir aku matre? Lagipula Kise-kun itu seorang model! Penghasilannya lebih dari cukup!" Seijuurou terbahak mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya. Ejekan keras yang tepat menampar kesabaran kelinci biru itu.

"Model dengan penghasilan lebih dari cukup?" katanya di sela tawa, "Ppfftt... Tetsuya tidak pernah baca majalah ya, makanya sampai tidak tahu?" imbuhnya sambil menahan tawa. Tetsuya mengernyit tak suka,

"Cuma orang kurang kerjaan yang baca majalah. Sekarang juga Sei- _nii_ keluar!" Dan begitulah akhirnya pertengkaran mereka berakhir. Dengan tambahan bunyi bedebam keras yang berasal dari bantingan pintu.

.

Tetsuya meringis pelan mengenang kejadian itu. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah pada sang kakak sepupu. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian setelahnya. Dimana dia menemukan sebuah fakta yang membuatnya merasa dihempaskan dengan keji dari langit ke tujuh menuju bumi.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden tarik urat bersama Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya membuat janji temu dengan sang kekasih. Ia ingin menanyakan soal pekerjaan modelling yang digeluti Kise. Dia benar-benar ingin membuktikan bahwa semua yang dikatakan Seijuurou adalah salah.

"Jadi," Kuroko membenahi posisi duduk di sofa merah. Kini Kuroko dan Kise berada di restoran yang menjadi saksi bisu awal kisah kasih mereka, Maji Burger. "Aku mau lihat salah satu foto Kise-kun di majalah."

Kise ber-eh ria, "Kok tiba-tiba, _ssu_?" imbuhnya setelah menyelesaikan 'eh' panjangnya.

"Aku penasaran."

Kise terkekeh bahagia, "Akhirnya Kuroko _cchi_ mau peduli juga dengan pekerjaanku, _ssu_ ~" dia mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya. Sebuah majalah ia keluarkan dari sana. Kuroko mengernyit. Majalah _crafting_?

"Kise-kun tidak salah majalah?" tanyanya saat majalah tersebut sudah berada di tangan. Kise menggeleng cepat dengan senyum lebar. Kuroko berpikir, jangan-jangan matanya mendadak rabun karena kebanyakan nyedot susu vanilla.

"Kuroko _cchi_ coba buka halaman sembilan puluh, _ssu_. Di sana ada fotoku."

Kuroko patuh, halaman sembilan puluh dibuka. Sebuah artikel mengenai cara membuat totte bag dari celana jeans bekas memenuhi lembarnya, "Eem... Mana, Kise-kun?"

"Lah, itu semua fotoku Kuroko _cchi_. Oh, kecuali gambar ke delapan. Hehe..."

Kuroko tertegun, "Semuanya..., maksudnya semua gambar tangan ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Yappsss~ Itu semua foto tanganku, _ssu_. Fotogenik kan?"

Kuroko langsung meng-ignite pass majalah laknat tersebut ke muka Kise. Sialan, jadi yang model itu TANGANnya Kise Ryouta!? Brengseekkk!

"Mati saja kau, Kise-kun!"

.

Tetsuya menitikkan satu bulir air mata ngenes. Itu adalah masa-masa yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dimana ia merasa malu luar biasa karena sudah bertengkar dengan Seijuurou. Lagi-lagi kejadian setelah itu membuatmu semakin merasa hina. Ya ampun, Kise-kun... Sejauh mana kamu mau mengikatku di roller coaster? Ringisnya lebay.

.

.

Kuroko berlari pulang secepat angin. Bohong deng, ia hanya menggunakan _misdirestion_ nya untuk bebas dari pengejaran Kise. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan merenungkan semua drama yang tiba-tiba menginvasi hidup tenangnya. Sesampainya di tempat pribadinya, Kuroko goleran di atas karpet ruang santai. Tv menyala hanya sebagai pengalih pikiran. Otaknya serasa jadi benang kusut. Banyak yang harus diurai biar gak ngebul.

Baru saja si biru muda akan terlelap ditemani semilir angin dari kipas di sudut ruang, ponselnya bergetar heboh—menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan ogah, ia ambil barang elektronik tersebut. Kise-kun? Mau apa cunguk itu? Dia masih butuh waktu untuk tenang.

Tapi keinginannya untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut tak diindahkan. Dengan murah hati, ia ladeni telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?" suara di ujung telepon bukan suara Kise Ryouta. Siapa ini?

Kecurigaan hinggap di benakmu, bersamaan dengan cemas dan waswas, "Maaf, Anda siapa? Anda bukan pemilik nomor ini kan?"

"Ah, iya benar. Maaf, Jadi begini, Kise Ryouta-san mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ini dia ada di klinik Nanodayo. T—Halo? Halooo?"

Kuroko langsung melesat saat mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa Kise. Dengan segera ia pergi menuju klinik yang disebutkan oleh si penelepon. Dia tahu klinik dengan nama aneh itu. Untungnya tidak jauh dari Maji Burger. Jadi Kuroko tidak perlu repot-repot mengutuk keputusannya untuk pergi ke sana dengan berlari. Baru setengah jalan menuju destinasi, Kuroko sudah keburu berjumpa dengan yang dicari. Pemuda itu berjalan santai. Hah? Katanya kecelakaan?

"Eh? Kuroko _cchi_?"

"Kise-kun, katanya kau kecelakaan? Kenapa ada di sini?!"

"Oh, iya. Aku memang kecelakaan—"

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Ayo cepat kembali ke klinik!"

Kise mengerjap lucu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, "Karena pengobatannya sudah beres?"

"Beres?"

"Hu'um. Ini lihat, _ssu_ ~" Kise mengangkat lengannya dan menunjukkan sebuah plester luka di tempat yang tadinya tertutupi sweater, "Tadi aku tersenggol bapak pengantar majalah pribadi. Lalu stang sepedanya tidak sengaja menggores lengan sweaterku hingga sobek. Bapaknya panik padahal lukanya hanya berupa goresan. Jadi dia memaksaku untuk pergi ke klinik, _ssu_ —Loh? Kuroko _cchi_ kenapa?"

Penjelasan Kise baru setengah jalan ketika akhirnya Kuroko pingsan saking leganya.

.

.

Lalu Tetsuya ingat dia terbangun di sebuah flat bobrok yang ternyata milik Kise. Dari situlah semua kehidupan melarat seorang Kise Ryouta terbongkar. Misteri jaket kulit asli dengan bulu-bulunya yang asli pula pun ikut terbongkar. Ternyata itu pinjaman Midorima Shintarou karena kebetulan dia mendengar ramalan keberuntungan Kise di hari itu. Tetsuya awalnya membatu mendengar itu semua, sampai tiba saat dimana Kise juga curhat mengenai gaya hidupnya yang kelewat boros dan tidak guna. Dia suka menghabiskan sebagian besar gajinya untuk main di arcade, tepatnya untuk bermain _Dance Dance Revolution_. Putuslah urat kesabaran Tetsuya mendengarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang irit bicara memberikan kuliah panjang mengenai kehidupan dan tata cara menabung. Hari itu dihabiskan Tetsuya untuk mengeringkan tenggorokan dan menghabiskan persediaan suaranya selama beberapa minggu. _Sasuga_ , Kise Ryouta. Kamu membawa perubahan besar pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Di akhir sesi ceramah, Tetsuya tak lupa memberitahu masalah Seijuurou pada pemuda kuning itu. Reaksinya sesuai dengan prediksi.

.

.

.

 _Selesai membersihkan diri, Tetsuya membuat sebuah panggilan sambil berbaring di ranjang kesayangannya. Sebuah guling bersarung latte ia peluk dengan satu tangan. Setelah tiga kali nada tunggu, akhirnya yang kau tunggu terdengar jua._

"Konbanwa." _Personifikasi laut bening meringis tanpa suara. Nada suara itu masih dingin sekali._

"Konbanwa, _Sei-_ nii," _lalu diam. Tetsuya bingung harus memulai darimana. Satu menit habis sudah hanya dengan saling bertukar suara napas._

" _Kau hanya ingin buang-buang pulsa?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak."_

 _Diam lagi. Satu menunggu, satu tergagu._

" _Maaf..."_

 _Seijuurou tak menjawab. Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, takut hubungan baik dengan sepupu satu-satunya itu kandas karena masalah tempo hari._

" _Waktu itu aku membentak Sei-_ nii _tanpa tahu akar permasalahannya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sei-_ nii _memintaku putus dengan Kise-kun."_

" _Tapi," Tetsuya buru-buru menambahkan. Takut terjadi lagi sebuah kesalahpahaman, "Aku tetap tidak mau putus dengan Kise-kun. Aku dan dia saling mencintai. Masalah finansial bisa kami atasi bersama Sei-_ nii _. Jadi aku mohon, restui kami."_

 _Tetsuya mendengar Seijuurou menghela, suara kertas yang dibalik ikut terdengar. Sepertinya kakaknya masih bekerja. Tetsuya mencengkram seprai putih yang melapisi ranjang, dia salah memilih waktu._

" _Apa Tetsuya sudah selesai bicara?" Tuh kan..._

" _S-Sudah."_

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menyela kata-kataku. Paham?" Tetsuya refleks mengangguk, lupa kalau mereka sekarang tidak sedang bertatap muka._

" _Jadi, Tetsuya. Kapan aku tidak memberimu restu dengan Ryouta?", "Eh, waktu itu—"_

" _Kau janji untuk tidak memotong kata-kataku kan?" Tetsuya langsung mingkem. Hampura, Kanjeng._

" _Aku hanya bilang,_ ' _kau hanya akan mendapat kesengsaraan jika bersamanya. Putuskan hubungan kalian yang sekarang'. Tahu dimana letak kata kuncinya?"_

" _Tidak—", "Tetsuya minta dibanting ya?" Makhluk biru buru-buru merapet bibirnya. Salah sendiri menggunakan nada bertanya. Tetsuya kan jadi gatal untuk menjawab._

" _Kata kuncinya sekarang, adikku. Aku bilang, putuskan hubungan kalian yang sekarang karena kalian sama-sama belum siap untuk menjalani hubungan serius macam itu. Bukan karena umurmu yang kurang, bukan pula mengenai finansial. Kau sudah dua puluh tahun dan sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri."_

" _Aku juga bukannya mau bilang bahwa umur dua puluh tahun belum pantas memiliki kekasih. Hanya saja, mentalmu dan Ryouta yang belum siap untuk itu. Hidup kalian belum tertata rapi. Masih terlalu banyak hal krusial yang harus kalian benahi. Sekarang aku mau kau jawab, Tetsuya. Bagaimana nilai kuis-kuismu setelah berpacaran dengan Ryouta?"_

 _Tetsuya terdiam. Ia baru menyadari jika nilai-nilainya menurun cukup jauh dari sebelum dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kise._

" _Tapi hubunganku dengan Kise-kun tidak bisa disalahkan hanya gara-gara nilaiku turun kan?"_

" _Kau benar. Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri. Bagaimana kemampuanmu menghadapi suatu masalah dari nilai-nilai itu. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan urusan pribadi dan menyebabkan nilaimu terimbas. Artinya kau belum siap untuk dibebani masalah lain selain masalah pendidikanmu, bukan?"_

 _Apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou semuanya benar. Ia terlalu sibuk uring-uringan masalah asmara sampai melupakan hal terpenting yang sedang ia tempuh._

" _Jika kalian sudah sama-sama saling membenahi diri dan mencapai beberapa target hidup kalian, silakan saja jika kalian mau menjalin sebuah hubungan. Menikah pun tidak masalah. Asalkan kalian sudah sama-sama bisa mengontrol diri dan emosi. Menyatukan dua pemikiran bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kalian harus bisa selalu berpikir jernih dan dingin agar tidak menyulut api lebih besar.."_

 _Tetsuya terkesima. Setetes air mata haru tak bisa dia tahan. Ia meluncur bebas menuruni pipi putih Tetsuya._

" _Aku mengerti_ Nii-san _. Terima kasih banyak. Aku menyayangimu."_

 _Di seberang sana, Seijuurou tersenyum tulus nan meneduhkan. Ia membisikkan kata yang sama dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Tetsuya untuknya. Pulpen perak bersepuh warna keemasan di ujungnya ia letakkan di atas kertas yang belum terbubuh persetujuannya. Ponsel dijauhkan dari indera pendengar. Sambungan telepon dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya baru saja terputus setelah Seijuurou membalas salam selamat tidur dari sosok arctic tersebut._

" _Ah, Tetsuya-ku terlalu cepat dewasa..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah mendapat wejangan dari Sei-_ nii _-nya, Tetsuya buru-buru membuat panggilan baru. Kali ini pada pujaan hatinya._

" _Halo, Kuroko_ cchi _. Maafkan kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini,_ ssu _. Aku—"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Sudah kumaafkan bahkan tepat setelah aku pergi dari flatmu." Tetsuya memotong cepat kata-kata Kise. Ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan padanya. Dia ingin Kise cepat-cepat mendengarnya. Petuah Seijuurou benar-benar sedang meresap pada jiwanya._

" _Jadi, Kuroko_ cchi _ada ap—"_

" _Sst, Kise-kun dengarkan aku ya? Jangan menyela." Kise mengernyit bingung di tengah temaram lampu darurat. Pemadaman di faltnya lebih lama dari biasanya. Untunglah petir sudah tidak menyambar. Setidaknya Kise bisa sedikit tenang dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh kekasihnya._

" _Baiklah,_ ssu _"_

" _Jadi Kise-kun, ayo sama-sama memperbaiki diri dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Lalu membina sebuah keluarga kecil saat kita merasa, apa yang kita butuhkan hanya tinggal sebuah tempat pulang."_

 _Kise melongo._

 _._

 _Bukankah yang barusan itu termasuk lamaran?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Footnotes**

(1) Bata klinker ( _Clinker bricks_ ) merupakan sebutan untuk jenis batu bata yang dibakar langsung. Batu ini biasanya _over burnt_ dan terkadang bentuknya tidak presisi satu sama lain. Ketidakpresisiannya terjadi selain karena pembuatannya yang manual juga karena proses pembakarannya yang dilakukan pada suhu tinggi. Warnanya merah kecokelatan mendekati hitam, warna gosong. Bata jenis ini merupakan bata berkualitas tinggi dan sangat populer pada era _Art and Craft Movement_.

(2) _Korintje_ adalah nama lain dari kayu manis jenis _Cinnamon burmannii_. Sering juga disebut _kasievera_ , _Indonesian cinnamon_ , cassia, cassia Indonesia, ataupun cassia padang. Spesies ini berasal dari Indonesia dan Asia Tenggara. Kulit kayu memiliki bau aromatik sehingga digunakan sebagai bumbu, parfum, dan obat.

(3) Grafena ( _Graphene_ ) merupakan material transparan tertipis, teringan, dan terkuat, sekalipun dibandingkan dengan material yang terlihat lebih padat seperti baja atau bahkan berlian. Satu juta lembar grafena yang ditumpuk bahkan hanya setebal satu milimeter. Material ini terbilang baru dan belum diproduksi massal. Penggunaannya saat ini masih terbatas pada industri teknologi dan masih dalam tahap uji coba. Konon katanya, material ini bisa membuat koneksi internet menjadi lebih cepat dan juga membuat smartphone lebih kuat.

(4) Sekuhara: Pelecehan seksual dalam bahasa Jepang.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dan akhirnya bereeesss...~ Sebelum saya tutup, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasi pada **Ashrey De** -san yang sudah membuat event kece ini. Maaf kalau entry saya banyak kekurang dan tidak sesuai yang diinginkan. Saya sudah mencoba yang terbaik dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini. Jika ada kekurangan, mohon kritik dan sarannya, pembaca sekalian~ Semoga parody-nya gak gagal dan kalian menikmati sajian ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya!


End file.
